The Tiger and the Fairies
by Fallacy
Summary: It is the evening of Phantom Lord's attack on the Fairy Tail guild hall. Levy and the rest of Team Shadowgear are being watched by two different sets of eyes, one set belongs to Gajeel of Phantom Lord, the other set belongs to Hidetora Toujou, the legend of Ishiyama. How did he get to Magnolia? what is he doing there? and how will his presence affect the the upcoming war?
1. Chapter 1

"Levy, are you sure it's okay if you stay with us?" Jet asked his Team mate.

"Yeah, I'm sure the girls at fairy hills would allow you to stay there." Droy added.

"Of course it's okay guys, we're a team after all." Levy smile cheerily, causing her two team mates to swoon and cheer.

The threat of Phantom Lord was upon them, so the Fairy Tail members were sticking together tonight, there was a safety in numbers.

What the trio did not know was that they were currently being watched by two sets of eyes.

"Hi there" came a voice right in front of them.

A large man stood before them, they had been too engrossed in their conversation to realise it. He was tall, over six feet, and he had an intimidating build, he had brown hair which he pushed back out of his face. He wore a jacket with a fur collar, a t-shirt underneath that and some jeans.

"Who are you?" Droy demanded as he stepped protectively in front of levy.

"Are you one of those Phantom Lord guys?" Jet asked, having taken similar action to Droy.

"A what?" the man asked with a confused expression, "I'm Hidetora Toujou, and I'm lost, I was just hoping you could tell me where I was?" The man replied.

Jet and Droy refused to back down but Levy was more lenient.

"Come on boys, he doesn't seem like a bad guy, and if he was from Phantom he would have attacked us already don't you think?" Levy tried to reassure her team mates.

"Hmm, well maybe he just wants us to let our guard down" said Jet, obviously not yet convinced.

Levy just shook her head, "You are in Magnolia if that helps." Levy said with a smile.

"Magnolia? Never heard of it, I must be a long way from home." Toujou said.

"Wait, how could you get here and not know where you are?" Droy asked.

"I fell asleep on the train" Toujou said without a hint of shame, "I must have been asleep for a while because I seem to have travelled all the way out to the boonies."

Jet and Droy could scarcely believe what they heard "So you just woke up and got off the train at the next station?" Jet asked incredulously.

"Yep."

_This guy's a moron_; the errant thought going through the minds of both Jet and Droy, Levy on the other hand just laughed.

"Well then Toujou it seems you are stuck here for the night there are no more trains till the morning." Levy told him.

"Yeah I figured, I was just going to walk, but I think I'm a long way from home." Toujou sighed.

Levy chuckled, but then grew serious, "It's unfortunate, this is not a good time for a stranger to be in Magnolia, Phantom Lord seems to have it out for us and I would hate for you to get mixed up the fight. So for tonight you should stay with us."

"What!?" Jet and Droy both shouted.

"I see" said Toujou, "Gang trouble? School war?" he asked.

"uhh" Levy didn't know what he was talking about now.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you guys, and if trouble finds us I'll help you out." Toujou said with a hint of a smile.

Levy laughed nervously "I think you should leave that to us, Mage battles are not something an ordinary citizen should get mixed up in."

Toujou had no idea what that meant, he just shrugged and started to follow the odd trio.

"Gihi, it seems I've found four little fairies" said a silhouetted figure crouching in a tree branch.

Gajeel Redfox swooped at his four targets, this would make Master Jose very happy.

Jet and Droy were down as soon as he arrived, they didn't even realise they were being attacked until it was too late. Levy was lucky, Gajeel aimed for the males first, figuring they would put up more of a fight. Toujou was hit, but he didn't go down, he turn and on instinct swung at whatever hit him.

His fist hit Gajeel in the gut and forced him backward.

"Gihi, interesting" Gajeel said, "looks like I found a strong one."

"I see" said Toujou, "You must be one of those Bantam Flies these guys were talking about."

The two of them grinned at each other, Gajeel's was sadistic, Toujou's was in delight.

_Wait, Bantam Flies? _ Levy thought _does he mean Phantom Lord? _She dearly hoped their assailant wouldn't fly into a rage over this, but by the look of it he didn't seem to realise.

What Levy was most surprised about was that Toujou, a seemingly ordinary guy, had managed to withstand Gajeel's initial attack, and even counter him.

Toujou and Gajeel charged each other, their fists collided causing a small shock wave.

"You're not bad fairy" Gajeel acknowledged.

"The fuck did you just call me?" Toujou shouted as he brought his other fist to connect hard with Gajeel's face.

Gajeel was lifted into the air by the force of the punch but managed to catch himself and land on his feet.

"Not that it's your business but I'm not a fairy, I'm into girls alright!" Toujou shouted with indignation.

"huh?" Both Levy and Gajeel said in surprise.

"I don't care who you are, I'm going to kick your ass!" Gajeel yelled, "Iron Dragons pillar!"

Gajeel's arm transformed into a metal pillar and shot toward Toujou, hitting him squarely in the chest. Gajeel's attack continued to push Toujou back, extending several metres, until his back slammed against a tree, the metal pillar holding him in place.

"Gihihihi" Gajeel laughed.

"Oh no" Levy cried, worried that he was seriously hurt.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?" Toujou shouted in surprise as he grabbed the pillar in both hands and used it as a handle to lift Gajeel up in the air and smash him back into the ground leaving him crumpled on the floor.

Levy looked on shocked; Toujou didn't seem to be hurt very much at all, aside from that though, what he just did had to be magic, no one was that strong normally. Toujou must be a mage she decided.

"Not even Oga does shit as weird as that! Did you see that girlie? His whole arm turned into a pole!" Toujou shouted at Levy.

"Y-yeah, it was weird alright?" she said with a smile, at least the danger was over now.

"Who are you calling weird you freak" Gajeel said as he picked himself up off the floor, to Levy's horror he didn't seem affected by Toujou's attack at all.

"Heh, I'm glad to see the fun isn't over yet" Said Toujou with a smirk.

"Gihi, I wish I could fight you properly, but Master Jose will have my head if I'm not back at the guild soon, so I'm going to have to end this now."

"End it?" Toujou cracked his knuckles as he walked toward Gajeel, "Bit cocky aren't you?"

Gajeel grinned at Toujou. "Iron Dragons Pillar" he called.

Again his arm turned into a metal pillar and sped toward Toujou.

Toujou easily dodged it. "Like I'm going to be hit by that again."

"I wasn't aiming for you" Gajeel sniggered.

Toujou looked behind him in shock as the pillar hit Levy, the petite girl was knocked back and landed harshly, and she didn't stir.

"Bitch!" Toujou shouted as he turned back to face Gajeel, but the strange man was nowhere to be seen.

Toujou swore then turned his attention back to the three injured people, "You three are kinda weak huh?"

Toujou picked up the three unconscious kids, as he did he noticed for the first time how strange they all looked, the girl even had blue hair! He supposed he shouldn't be surprised though, some of the guys at the teddy bear academy looked even stranger.

"I wish I had somewhere to take them" Toujou said to himself, "And I wish I knew their names. Oh well, when that creepy piercing guy shows up again I'll beat him until he doesn't know which way is up."

* * *

"Welcome Back Gajeel" Jose said as his most trusted member returned, "How did it go?"

"Their guild hall is destroyed, and I also left a parting gift." Gajeel said with a smirk.

"Good." Jose said with an evil grin.

"I also found this strong guy. He was tall and built, wearing a furred collared Jacket." Gajeel told his guild master.

"The person you are describing sounds like one of the fairies top mages, Laxus." Jose said after some thought.

"Gihi, Laxus huh? Next time I see him I'm going to kill him." Gajeel said as he walked away from the master to join the rest of his guild.

* * *

Toujou had simply started asking everyone he saw if they knew the three he was carrying, most people ran away from him scared, but one old lady told him they looked like Fairy Tail mages. Toujou thanked the helpful old lady as she gave him directions to where Fairy Tail was.

Toujou had no idea what she meant by mage, but figured Fairy Tail must be the school these guys attended, so he went there. When he was arrived he was shocked to find an ostentation building that had been impaled with dozens on metal poles that looked awfully familiar.

"That damn Bantam Fly wrecked their school with his freaky pole things" Toujou said on seeing it, "Oh well. I'll just wait out the front with these guys till morning.

Toujou gently placed his three injured charges on the ground before sitting down and leaning his back against the destroyed school building and dozing off.

* * *

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" a loud, angry roar disturbed Toujou's sleep.

He awoke to see a very angry, very small all man staring at the three injured forms. It was morning Toujou noticed, this old guy must be a teacher at this school.

"Uh hi" Toujou said, drawing the little man's attention.

"Did you do this?!" the small man, who was dressed like a jester Toujou noticed, demanded.

"No, I just carried them here, this is their school right, they were involved in a fight last night." Toujou explained before checking the condition of the three from last night, "They lost."

The old man seemed to lose some of his anger "Help me carry them inside".

Toujou picked the three of them up and brought them into what was the strangest school building he had ever seen, even if the metal poles weren't sticking through it, it would still be the weirdest school building he had ever seen. And Toujou had seen a few weird school buildings, he even helped build one that was adorned with creepy statues of a little kid. Toujou just shrugged as he walked by and followed the small man into the basement where a temporary beer hall had been set up.

"So tell me who you are and what happened." The old man asked.

"Okay, I'm Hidetora Toujou, and I fell asleep on the train and ended up here." Toujou told him.

The old man looked at him expectantly, but when it became clear that Toujou had nothing more to say he punched him with an enlarged fist.

"Tell me what happened to them, not to you!" Makarov shouted.

"Oh them, yeah they got into a fight with some piercing guy and lost. They're really weak." Toujou said simply, "So how did you make your fist so big old man?"

Makarov realised that he was unlikely to get any more information out of him. "I'm Makarov Dreyar, the master of this guild."

Toujou had no idea what he was talking about. "Cool. Well I gotta go, I need to catch a train back home and get to school."

"Do not leave" Makarov said, "You are not free of suspicion yet, stay until they recover and can give their side of the story."

Toujou shrugged "Fine."

People slowly started to trickle into the guild, and Toujou noted with some interest that this school didn't seem to have a school uniform. When the other members saw the state of team shadow gear their reactions ranged from shocked to sad to outraged. Then a certain team entered the beer hall.

"Levy!" Lucy called as she raced to the side of her unconscious friend.

"Who did this" Natsu bellowed in rage at the state of his guild mates. Gray and Erza looked equally as pissed off.

Toujou just sat quietly drinking a beer that some smiley, white haired chick was nice enough to pour him. None of the people here had questioned his presence, they just gave a worried looked to Makarov, who seemed to be the principal of the school, and when he nodded they left him alone, but these new arrivals were not the same.

"Was it you!?" Natsu demanded of Toujou as soon as he saw an unfamiliar face.

Natsu began to sprout flames all across his body as he marched pointedly toward the stranger in the guild.

_Fire? This place has some weird people, Oga would probably fit in. _Toujou thought as he watched the enraged fire guy approach him.

"Leave him Natsu" Makarov shouted, "The role he played has yet to be determined."

"I don't care, I'm going to mess him up." Natsu burnt onwards.

Erza brought her fist down hard on Natsu's head. "The master told you to leave him."

"At least the knight lady has a brain." Said Toujou Idly as he picked his ear.

Erza glared at him. "The master said to leave you, but if I find out you were behind this you will have to answer to me."

Toujou smirked and glared back, "I like that look in your eyes girlie."

"No Erza, don't hurt him" Came a weak voice.

"Levy!" Lucy yelled happily as her friend regained consciousness.

"He helped us." Levy said weakly.

"Rest now Levy, I will handle this" Makarov said soothingly.

"It seems you were telling the truth before." Makarov said as he turned to Toujou, "I apologise for my rude behaviour."

"It's fine" Toujou said, "You guys have a fight coming up right? Do you mind if I join in?"

"Very well, I welcome your help" Makarov intoned.

"But master, we can't let an ordinary person get caught up in this, if he gets hurt, or worse, it will be our responsibility." Erza argued.

"If all of you are as weak as those three then you are going to need my help." Toujou said, indicating toward team shadow gear.

"Don't you dare talk about my guild mates like that." Erza hissed.

Toujou just shrugged, the onlooking guild was amazed that this man seemed to be impervious to Erza's ire.

"He is a mage" Levy said, still lying down, "He can help us."

"You are?" asked Natsu, starting to take an interest, "Which guild do you belong to?"

Toujou by now had realised when these people said guild they meant school. "Ishiyama".

"I never heard of them, show me your crest" Erza ordered.

"Crest?" Toujou asked, that word was familiar for some reason.

"Yeah, like this." Lucy said, showing the pink Fairy Tail mark on her hand.

"Oh, like that huh, I think I have one of those." Toujou said as he took off his jacket and rolled up the sleeve of his t-shirt.

He revealed the Zebub symbol on his shoulder with the number 4 that had appeared there recently, courtesy of something Oga did, he wasn't really sure how it worked.

"You know those Romans of Otter also like to talk about crests" Toujou said thoughtfully.

_Who!? _The entire guild thought in unison.

"Wow, I've never seen a crest like that." the pretty white haired girl who had got him his beer said.

"It looks manly" A big man with matching white hair declared.

"Of course it looks manly", Toujou said "Only the strong have this."

"Only the strong, that's cool." Said a flying blue cat that Toujou hadn't noticed till then.

"Wow, kinda cute" Toujou said as he inspected it, "How come you can fly, and talk?"

"Because I'm a cat, my name is happy" Happy shrilled.

"Ah, I see." Said Toujou, who was he to say cats didn't talk.

"Don't accept such weird things so easily!" Lucy yelled.

"What does the four mean?" Gray asked him after looking at his crest, "does it mean you are the fourth strongest in your guild?"

"I'm getting real tired of people underestimating me lately" Said Toujou with venom in his voice. "Maybe that Punk Oga could beat me, maybe, and I did lose to Himekawa recently, but that is only because he caught me off guard. Just so you know when it comes to the Touhoushinki I am still the strongest."

"Okay pal, calm down" Gray tried to placate the angered Toujou.

"Who are the Touhoushinki? Are they like your team?" Lucy asked.

"Team? We may be united under Oga for now, but at the end of the day each member of the Touhoushinki wants to be top dog." Toujou explained.

"I see, this Touhoushinki must be the candidates for successor. That is a good Idea. Erza, you are now a member of my Touhoushinki!" Makarov Declared.

"I am honoured Master" Erza said reverently as she lowered herself to one knee.

"Like hell she is!" Toujou shouted, "Only people who go to Ishiyama can be one of the Touhoushinki!"

"Well, I am making my own, give my regards to Master Oga for me, it is his idea after all." Makarov told Toujou.

"Like hell it was his idea!" Toujou shouted. These guys were a bunch of freaks. "It doesn't matter, do whatever you like."

A soft laughter could be heard, all eyes turned to Levy "I'm glad you guys are getting along."

"Anyway gramps, we can't just sit by after Phantom Lord did this to our friends, we need to make them pay, a hundred times over." Natsu yelled.

"I agree" Makarov said seriously, "We go to war."


	2. Chapter 2

This was all very strange to Toujou, first of all, everyone here looked really weird, and none of them were wearing a school uniform. They had a whole heap of weird hair colours, the hair dye shop must make a killing off these guys alone, and it seemed that many of them had some strange ability, like that Natsu guys fire, and that Gray guy could freeze stuff. The strangest thing of all though, was that the principal of the school, the little jester man, was helping them fight another school! It was all so strange, as far as he could tell there were only three teachers, Makarov, and two male teachers named Marco and Wakaba. Also this school and only seemed to have a couple dozen students, and they were all delinquents. It almost reminded him if Ishiyama in that sense. What kind of name was Fairy Tail for a school anyway, not to mention the other guys.

"So who are we going to fight again?" Toujou asked some girl nursing a beer barrel.

"Phantom Lord" She replied.

"Ah, that's right, Bantam Flies." Toujou nodded.

"No, Phantom Lord." Cana reiterated.

"Ah, I see, Fountain World." Toujou nodded.

Cana simply sighed and shrugged. "Call them whatever you like, we just have to beat them up."

"That I can do" Toujou said excitedly.

Cana laughed drunkenly, "you seem like a strong guy, I'm Cana by the way, after this whole war business is done do you want to take me out on a date?"

Toujou simply looked at her. "Has anyone ever said that you may have a drinking problem?"

Cana laughed even harder at that. "You're funny too."

Toujou moved away from the drunk girl, the principal was having a strategy meeting with his newly appointed Touhoushinki, they were deciding the particulars for going to war.

"Um, thank you for your help last night." Levy said as she approached him.

"It's fine" Toujou said.

"I'm serious, if you weren't there me and the boys could have been seriously injured." Levy said, trying to convey how appreciative she was.

"You knew that those Fountain guys were out there right?" Toujou asked her.

Levy giggled at what he called them, "yeah, because they had already messed up the guild."

"Are all the other students as weak as you and the other two." Toujou asked, "Because if they are we don't have a prayer, that guy from last night was pretty strong, and if they have more like that this war isn't going to be pretty."

Levy deflated at his words, "I know we are not that strong, that is probably why we were targeted by that guy last night, if you were not there we would have been at his mercy, they were probably going to use us as bait to lure the rest into a trap or something. Maybe I'm just a burden on these people?"

"Something like that." Toujou replied.

Levy nodded, tears started leak from her eyes, "Then I won't burden them anymore."

Levy ran out of the Beer hall trying to repress her sobs. Toujou sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets as he followed her out.

"Levy" Shouted Lucy as she went to run after her but her way was blocked by the Master's giant hand.

"Let them go." He said.

* * *

Levy Ran out of the wreckage of the guild. "Stupid Toujou" she said as she went. She knew she was weak, she always had. She couldn't fight like Natsu and Erza and the rest of them, even Lucy was much stronger than she was and she had just joined the guild. It made her so frustrated but there was no way for her get stronger, she was only small, and her solid script magic just wasn't very good for fighting. If because of that she was a burden of the guild then maybe she ought to leave them. She certainty would only get in the way during the upcoming war, for now it was best if she left, then at least no one would get hurt trying to cover for her.

"Drip Drip Drop" a flat voice sounded in front of her.

Levy looked up to see two people a woman with deep blue hair and a dour demeanour, the other was a male with green hair, a green moustache and a ridiculous monocle.

"Well well, what do we have here?" The male said.

"She is from Fairy Tail but I do not think she is the one we are looking for." The woman said.

"Phantom!" Levy gasped. This was bad.

"I think we should take her out, the master would like that." the male was talking again.

The blue haired woman nodded her agreement.

Levy panicked, there was no way she could fight these two, she could already tell they were powerful. Then again, if she did not try and fight they would 'take her out' and be done with it. Levy steeled her resolve.

"Solid Script: Fire" she called as the word fire appeared, ablaze.

The flames shot toward the two phantom mages.

"Water nebula" the woman said, and twirling spouts of water quickly doused the flames.

"Water Lock" the woman said.

Levy suddenly found herself trapped within a sphere of water, unable to breathe. She knew then that she had lost, and she wasn't even able to put up a proper fight.

"Wow, you really are super weak." A familiar voice rang out.

Levy turned to see Toujou walking toward her and her assailants. She tried to shout at him to run, but it only came out as indistinguishable gurgles.

"At least now I know why you guys are called Fountain World" Toujou said as he cracked his knuckles.

"We are not Fountain World, we are Phantom Lord" the green haired man stated, "I am Sol, and this is Juvia of the elemental four."

"Yeah yeah, whatever, is that piercing guy around? I'd like to finish our fight."

"You must mean Gajeel" Sol said "He is not with us."

"Wait" Juvia said as she turned to look at Toujou, "If you are the one who fought against Gajeel last night that must make you Laxus."

Toujou had no idea what she was talking about. "Enough talking, lets fight."

Suiting his words Toujou charged Sol. Sol's eyes widened in shock before he sunk into the earth, now it was Toujou's turn for his eyes to widen in shock. A spike shot up out of the earth at Toujou he barely avoided it, then another spike, and another. Toujou could not dodge them all and one bit deeply into his abdomen.

_He can't win! _Levy thought whilst still trapped by Juvia, _I need to help him._ First she needed to get out of this water trap though; she wracked her brain for anything she could do. Fire was out, obviously, creating air would only make a bubble, _come on Levy think! _She mentally screamed at herself. Then she figured out a way.

"Solid Script: Iron" she bubbled.

The word iron, made from iron, came into existence right before her. She quickly grabbed onto it as it began to sink to the bottom of the water sphere. The iron dropped through the bottom of the water lock, and Levy along with it, she let in a gasping breath.

Juvia stepped back in surprise, but Levy was not focussed on her.

"Toujou, Sol uses earth magic, he can sink into the ground and use it as a weapon against you." She called to him, hoping the information would help him.

"He's in the ground?" Toujou exclaimed, "What a cheap trick. Well then, take this!"

Toujou smashed one his fists into the ground, the whole place shook from the force of it, the ground cracking and buckling. Toujou then punched the ground with his other fist, again, and again. He repeatedly punched the ground until Levy felt like she was at the epicentre of an earthquake. _Just how strong is he? _She wondered.

The ground was a mess of criss-crossed cracks and shaking violently when Sol suddenly shot out of the ground.

"Stop that" he yelled at Toujou.

"Finally stopped hiding now huh?" Toujou said with a grin as he ran toward where Sol appeared.

Sol immediately knew his mistake, but there was nothing he could do but watch his approaching doom. Toujou smashed his fist into Sol's gut with all his strength. Sol _flew_ back, he hit the ground and simply bounced off it and continued to fly. It would have been around a hundred metres before he stopped, and when he did, he didn't get back up.

Levy and Juvia looked on in shock.

"Juvia will retreat for now" Juvia said with a quiver in her voice before she scurried away.

"What is with all the freaks in these parts?" Toujou asked, mostly to himself.

"It looks like you had to save me again" Levy said, feeling more useless than ever.

"Yep" Toujou replied.

"I really am useless then." Levy sighed.

"You remind of someone back home girlie." Toujou told her, "He has no talent for fighting at all, he is pathetically weak, well except for when he has a fever, and then he gets a weird power up or something…"

Levy looked at him curiously, being sick made this guy stronger?

"Anyway the point is he can't fight, but doesn't mean he doesn't have his own sort of strength." Toujou continued, "He is our tactician, and he is Oga's best friend too, so even though he can't fight that doesn't mean he is useless. And trust me you have it way easier than him, at least the other guys here respect you, everyone seems to hate on Furuichi for no apparent reason."

"Still, Fairy Tail is a place so hung up on strength I don't really think I fit in there sometimes." Levy said.

"Idiot." Toujou said harshly, "I wouldn't have one this fight if it weren't for your help. Sometimes it takes more than strength.

Levy smiled up a Toujou, "thanks for that, you're right, just because I can't fight that doesn't mean I can't help my guild."

"Well if you get it, then let's go back, I would hate for them to leave without me." Toujou said as he helped her up off the ground.

"Your guild sounds like a really cool place," Levy said on the way back, "I would love to see it one day."

Toujou looked at her and laughed "I don't really think you would do well at my school, not everyone there has very good manners."

"Well we might be well behaved now with an impending war, but us Fairy Tail mages are pretty rowdy ourselves most of the time." Levy said, "I'm sure I could handle it."

"Well if you really want to come you I could introduce you to Kunieda, she generally takes care of the girls." Toujou said thoughtfully.

"She sounds a bit like Erza then." Levy chuckled.

Toujou laughed at that, "No, those two are nothing alike."

The Two arrived back at the basement beer hall shortly afterward.

"Levy!" You're alright." Lucy was the first to comment.

"Yep, all good" Levy replied.

"But you're all wet" Lucy noticed, "How did that happen."

"Oh well, me and Toujou ran into two members of Phantom Lord…" Levy began to recount the short battle to her friend.

"Get ready" Makarov shouted over Levy's retelling, it is time we went to war!"

The rest of the guild gave an enthusiastic cry, a satisfied smirk found its way to Toujou's face.


End file.
